Merry Christmas, Prez
by MerryFairy
Summary: White is hosting a Christmas pool party and all her guests have arrived except one: Black. He's late but he quickly makes up for it and will some unexpected mistletoe help? Main ship: Agency. Minor ships: Dual-Rival and Wishful.


Merry Christmas, Prez

Pairings: Agency mostly. If you squint, you may see Wishful and Dual-Rival.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything otherwise all my Pokémon ships would be canon. OOC

AN, I have no idea what Christmas in Nimbasa would actually be like. Considering it's close to a desert, I'm going to guess it'll be hot. I also have no idea when this is set so I'll leave that up to your imagination.

It was a going to be a scorcher this year's Christmas in Nimbasa and to settle the heat, White had organised a Christmas party at the local pool. She'd organised everything perfectly. She didn't invite everyone she knew but she did invite a good portion of her friends. At the top of her list though were Black, Bianca, Cheren and Professor Juniper, all of which were delighted to travel out to Nimbasa for her party. Others on her list were a few of the Gym Leaders but not all of them were able to carve time out of their schedule though. The Gym Leader Triplets were able to come out and one was bringing a guest, Iris the Champion.

White set up beach blankets on the crackly grass of her self-proclaimed "VIP" area which was denoted as such since she brought burgundy coloured, velvet ropes with her. She had a table of food and some sun screen. She was wearing a Christmas themed bathing suit too, a red and green bikini with golden bell prints on them. White sighed as she realised she had everything set up. Now all she needed were her guests. 'Am I early or late?' Professor Juniper asked, sneaking up on White.

'No, you're on time.' White said

'Thanks for inviting me.' Professor Juniper said and she dumped her things under the table. She was still in her scientist garb. She also set something up on a nearby tree, unbeknownst to White since she was greeting Cheren and Bianca. They were also in the Christmas spirit, Cheren had brought along a pair of goofy Sawsbuck antlers and Bianca had Santa hats. Cheren claimed they hadn't been his idea and Bianca forced him to buy it but somehow, White knew it had been his idea.

It hadn't taken long for the rest of the guests to arrive. And it also hadn't taken long for Professor Juniper's special surprise to claim victims. So far, two sets of victims had mistaken trodden underneath the mistletoe she tied to the paper bark tree. The first set of victims being a now giggly Iris and a flustering Cilan. The second pair of victims was a crimson cheeked Cheren and a delightfully embarrassed Bianca. Needless to say the area was now being treated as though it was radioactive.

One guest hadn't arrived yet and it was rather bumming White out. She was enjoying the swim and the snacks and everything was going as she had planned. She had mentally told herself many times that Black was going to arrive late whether she liked it or not but the party was almost over. The Gym Leader Triplets had already left. Well two of them anyway. The green haired Cilan had decided to take Iris to the amusement park since neither of them had seen it before and it seemed like a good Christmas treat form themselves. Professor Juniper was arguing with herself mentally if she wanted to continue to wade in the pool or get back to her hotel. A few of the party-goers were actually having that argument with themselves as well.

Soon enough, it was just White rugged up in a beach towel by herself in the aftermath of her party. 'Sorry, I'm late, Prez.' a voice rang out. It infuriated White.

'So you've finally arrived, Black. Couldn't have gotten here earlier though? You missed everything.' White pouted sarcastically

'Sorry, it took me a bit longer than I thought to get you your Christmas present.' Black said and White looked up at him.

He was wearing a pair of blue boardies and holding a Christmas themed box. It was small and had a tag with her name on it. 'For me?' White asked; a little embarrassed since she didn't have anything to give to him.

'How many other Prezes do you see here?' he asked teasingly

'None.' White replied and she got up and Black awkwardly shoved it into her hands. He was blushing, just a tiny bit but his shaggy hair managed to conceal it.

'Merry Christmas, Prez.' Black said to her

'Merry Christmas, Black.' White replied as she opened the box. Inside there was a Poke-Ball.

'Open it.' Black grinned and White pressed the central button and a gleaming red light erupted from the capsule. It poured down and formed a tiny little bear cub of pastel blue.

'No way!' White exclaimed

'Yeah way.' Black encouraged

'You got me a Cubchoo. Thank you so much!' White gushed and she dropped the box and put the Poke-Ball in her pocket. She picked up the little bear cub and grinned. 'Aren't you the cutest little Cubchoo?'

'I know you've been busy here lately and I remembered you telling me once that you wouldn't mind gettin' a Cubchoo and I'd been training around Icirrus when you called and then I saw it. I chased after it for days and that's why I was late.' Black said

'You're the best!' White said. 'I just wish I had something to give you in return. I'll think I'll name him Theodore unless he's a she, then I'll name her Eleanor.' White said.

The little Pokémon struggled out of her arm and dashed for the coolness of the paper bark tree's shade. Both trainers chased after it and when White picked it up, she noticed she was underneath the mistletoe with Black. Their eyes went upwards. 'Maybe there is something I can give you.' White smiled and they both leaned in.

'For tradition's sake, I s'pose.' Black added before their lips met.

The Cubchoo stared at the strange humans and wondered what they were doing. It looked like they were trying to eat each other's faces. What a strange human I'm stuck with, the Cubchoo sighed on the inside.

Merry Christmas from MerryFairy :)


End file.
